


Promenade à Deux

by Raptor



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor/pseuds/Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing much mattered anymore, nothing but payback against those who had destroyed her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade à Deux

Acquire the information by any means necessary. That was the assignment.

She'd spent months subjected to unspeakable torture, witnessed her own funeral, ashes scattered to the wind by the man she loved. A man who, mere months later, opened his arms to another lover. Nothing much mattered anymore, nothing but payback against those who had destroyed her life.

Any means necessary. So be it.

* * *

She met up with her initial contact on the outskirts of Ghardaïa. After a day's drive deep into the desert they arrived at their destination after nightfall. A near-full moon shone overhead, blanching her robes and veil white. The Land Rover came to a halt and firm hands helped her out and removed the precautionary hood. A series of tented structures spread out before her, mimicking the vague outlines of gently sloping dunes still dimly visible in the distance. Armed guards escorted her to the entrance of the largest of these. The tent flaps drew back as they made their approach and a man dressed in colorful flowing robes stepped into view.

"Forgive me for the less than ideal travel arrangements, but as I hope you understand, certain safeguards must be insisted upon. Julia Thorne I presume?" She bowed slightly in agreement. "I am the Scorpion," he said, with a brief nod and an outstretched hand. "Do come in."

She entered the high ceilinged tent, the walls rich with lush, colorful fabrics, the room itself filled with low, elaborately cushioned furniture. With a wave of his hand the guards were dismissed. "Please, make yourself comfortable and do remove your veil. I do not stand on ceremony within these confines."

As each of them took a seat, the Scorpion continued, "I have obtained the information you have asked for. It was not an easy task, I admit."

She gestured to the currency filled briefcase. "Payment in full, to be handed over on verification of the intel. You mentioned in your message that you would have an additional request as well, to be fulfilled in person."

"What do you know of my namesake?" He paused briefly, but upon receiving no reaction from his guest, continued. "They are most amazing creatures...nocturnal predators that bury themselves in the sand and patiently await their prey's misstep."

Julia interrupted. "I appreciate your generous hospitality, but prefer to complete our business as quickly as possible."

The Scorpion studied her intently for a moment, then arose, said, "Please follow me," and gestured for her to join him. They walked together through a curtained opening into an adjoining room. The deeply patterned carpet beneath their feet gave way to sand, cool and shifting.

A slender, but muscular man naked from the waist up lay spread eagled on a blanket. He was blindfolded and gagged with ankles and wrists securely fastened to four posts driven into the desert sands below.

"As I was saying, the scorpion is truly an astonishing animal, though it is not its hunting proclivities that interest me most, but its mating rituals. Did you know in some species the male is sometimes sacrificed by the female upon culmination of the act?"

"You asked what I require? I ask only this." He presented her with a razor-sharp ceremonial dagger.

"I wish you to fuck him and then kill him. I advise you to make it spectacular and I assure you, if you succeed, the information you have requested will be yours for the taking."

Julia accepted the blade and walked over to look down at the bound and gagged man. She slipped off the blindfold to find terror-filled eyes staring back at her. The prisoner struggled against the bindings without success.

"I accept." She replied, her stare never faltering from the fear-stricken eyes.

"Excellent." The Scorpion reclined in a nearby cushion-filled chair and made himself comfortable. "Please undress before you begin."

She complied, her robes slipping lithely to the ground to reveal a hardened yet graceful body. Knife in hand, she straddled her unfortunate captive and ran the blade slowly down his side drawing a thin line of blood from shoulder to waist, slicing cleanly through the fabric covering his hip. He whimpered softly, at the steel's cold touch or its sharp sting, she wasn't certain.

Leaning over she grabbed hold of a shock of thick black hair and pulled his mouth upwards towards her own. "Simon Walker?" She whispered. The shock in his eyes was not feigned, "I'm here to rescue you." With those words she spun around and deftly flung the knife dead center into the Scorpion's chest. His eyes opened wide with astonishment as he grasped futilely at the blade, drew his final breath and fell back lifeless into the chair.

The intel she required had indeed been in the Scorpion's hands; it lay with the man she had been sent to retrieve.

* * *

Later, Julia lay beside Simon, both of them sweaty and spent from a seemingly endless night of torrid activities.

"That was mind-blowing, babe," he said as his breathing slowly settled. "And to think when first we met, I feared you would be the end of me. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever find a woman like you."

She turned to him and kissed him deeply. "Nor I you."

Slipping onto her knees, she straddled him once more. "Would you like to play that game again? From the night we first met?" She reached above, took hold of a satiny piece of silk and slowly traced the fabric between her fingers, then playfully wrapped it around Simon's wrist and tied it securely to the bedpost.

He shuddered beneath her, but looked on with anticipation as she carefully restrained his other hand. "No knives this time around, ok babe?"

She laughed aloud and began a trail of kisses down his chest. "Just tell me all of your deep dark secrets," she teased, "and I promise, I won't have to torture you again."

Sex is a weapon she's learned to wield masterfully.

Any means necessary.


End file.
